


Secret Tunnel

by modernmint



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, Gay as hell, Kinda, because i've been rewatching but i've fixed it a little so it makes sense for the characters, literally from Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernmint/pseuds/modernmint
Summary: In order to find their way through, Starscream and Rodimus have to acknowledge their awkward feelings for one another, and light the tunnel to make their way out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching Avatar: The Last Airbender and thought this would be nice.

 

  Starscream shouted, diving low to protect his wings as the cave crumbled, trapping him and the Autoscum who chased him inside. Whipping around to see who he would most likely be running from, Starscream's optics brightened in surprise. Rodimus rubbed his spoilers and glanced behind him. "Great," The Prime said with false enthusiasm. "We're trapped!" He huffed out, standing up and immediately bumping into Starscream.

 "Could you _watch it_?"The seeker hissed as he flicked his wings in annoyance. Rodimus sighed, "I'm sorry, Stars, I can't see in here. It's too dark." Starscream chose not to comment on the nickname, and, pleasantly, remembered Rodimus couldn't see his wings flutter when it was said. "Where are we?" Starscream asked, palms against the wall as he tried to feel his way around. He ran his hands over the crystals he came in contact with, trying to see if they would glow from the contact.

 With no success, Starscream huffed and moved on, walking slowly and carefully until Rodimus ran into him again. "A cave. They call it the _Tunnel of Two Lovers,_  and sometimes it was just referred as the _Secret Tunnel,_ " Focused more on his story than his steps, Rodimus ran into Starscream once more. This time, the Prime toppled the Decepticon to the dusty floor. Rodimus didn't bother with an apology, choosing to feel around for Starscream's hands instead.

 Once he got a grip on the flame-colored mech, Starscream chose to yank him down to the ground as well. "Oh yeah? Well it isn't so _secret_ if we found it so easily." Rodimus scoffed at the seeker's comment. "Yeah, well, it _is_ a secret. And it's too dark to see all the way to the exit with just the brightness of our optics, and we could only keep them brightened for so long without damage. I mean, there is something we could try.."

Starscream ignored the implying tone and moved to sit back on his legs, choosing to stay on the floor rather than risk hitting his helm on a low ceiling. Rodimus copied, sitting with his feet crossed rather uncomfortably. "If you suggest that I try to call for backup, you're an idiot. The tunnel keeps us out of range." Rodimus snorted. "No, uh, the story." The seeker raised an eyebrow. "The one the old mech told you?" 

 Rodimus nodded. "The tunnel was dug by two miners who were in love. Their functions kept them apart, so they had to stay hidden when they met up―which meant keeping their optics darkened almost to the point of being offline completely. They built the path so confusing and twisted that anybody who followed would be lost, that is, unless they had the path brightened by the crystals they kept down here."

 Starscream, now intrigued, leaned forward slightly. "Well, we've found the crystals. Now how do we get them to brighten?" The Prime sighed in slight annoyance, as if this had been a question he himself wondered. " _'Love is brightest in the dark,'_ " He said, optics brightening up a little more. "That isn't helpful, Roddy," The nickname slip went unnoticed by the seeker. 

 "No, no, that's what Kup said. I never understood it." Starscream's frustration disappeared as quickly as it came as the Commander thought about what the Prime had said. "You can't possibly tell me that-that _kissing_   or some other foolish act would illuminate these crystals." Rodimus' optics brightened once more. "..it would make sense." Starscream huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

 "No it would not! No it would not, Rodimus Prime, because in what world, what _galaxy,_ does that make any fragging sense? Love can't cause crystals to light up." Rodimus shrugged. "Isn't it worth a shot? Or do you want to stay down here until you get Sky Sickness?" Starscream's optics lit up this time, brighter than the Prime's. "Are you just trying to kiss me or do you really think it will work?" Rodimus shrugged again, looking down sheepishly. 

"Can't it be both?" Starscream took a minute to process the information before he sighed deeply. "Fine. Fine we can―we can try it." Rodimus hid his smile and nodded, leaning forward. Starscream copied the motion, tilting his head the other direction. And, rolling his optics, offlined them. The Prime copied the action and kept moving until their lips connected.

Starscream continued leaning, kept his lips and body moving forward until he ended up in Rodimus' lap. The kiss was sweet and smooth, a gentle glide of lips and hands. Hands roaming  wings and the aft seated on the Prime's lap. Just as Rodimus licked across Starscream's lower lip, they were interrupted by glowing light inside the tunnel.

The seeker yanked back, wiping his mouth off with his thumb and index finger, and looked around, startled by the sudden light. Rodimus frowned at the loss of warm seeker in his lap, but took the blue hand to be helped to his feet anyway. "We will not speak of this." Rodimus only smiled, content. "Whatever you say. I'm going to tell Kup I've finally figured out what his story meant."

**Author's Note:**

> ♫ Two lovers, forbidden from one another  
> A war divides their people  
> And a mountain divides them apart ♫


End file.
